


Meet the parents

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You – an Omega – are dating Bruce for three months now. Your parents have invited the two of you for a dinner. What will happen when your father tries to put him through his paces?





	Meet the parents

You were nervous. Terribly nervous. Your parents had invited you for a common dinner - along with Bruce, your boyfriend of three months. He wasn't the first, but you liked to envision spending the rest of your life with him. What made you nervous were the reactions of your parents.

Your mother - an Omega just like yourself - wouldn't be a problem. She was gentle and welcoming and knew you were old enough to make your own decisions. In return she would be by far more vicious if Bruce would ever hurt you.

Your father would be a bigger problem, especially this evening. As Alpha he wanted your mate to be strong and self-confident. Able to protect you and future pups you would have. He would try his best to dominate and intimidate Bruce.

It would be an awful lot of stress for him. But you knew Bruce wished to prove himself as worthy to be your mate, also in the eyes of your parents. So all you could do was hope for the best and be prepared for the worst.

* * *

When your parents opened their front door, your father frowned almost as soon as Bruce’s smell hit his nostrils. “You didn’t tell us he’s a Beta.”, he noted. “Is there a problem?”, you asked angry. There had been a reason to conceal this. Your father would have refused to even meet Bruce if he had known you didn’t date an Alpha. “He is _just a Beta_. You deserve _an Alpha_.”, your father answered.

You had already opened your mouth to respond, but Bruce squeezed your hand gently. A silent sign that he needed to defend himself. You clenched your teeth. If he was unable to at least resist your father, Bruce would never be accepted as son-in-law. At least not by him.

“If you insist that my rank isn’t high enough to mate your daughter, someone might insist as well that _her_ rank isn’t high enough to mate _me_. After all my own kind is expected to mate with other Betas.”, the doctor said without batting an eye. Your father’s jaw would have hit the floor if that was possible. You couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on your face. And your mother had a tiny smile on her lips as well. Bruce was right, but he would never see you as unworthy to be his mate.

Your fathers face changed to a deep, angry red. It was obvious he was preparing for charging Bruce since he had insulted you. His only Omega daughter. “He has a point there, you know? Leave it alone.”, your mother intervened, calm as ever. You smiled thankfully. Your father grumbled, but did as she said.

* * *

The dinner went by surprisingly well. Your father wasn’t stingy with snidely remarks towards Bruce, but you had expected it. He wanted to test the limits of his possible future son-in-law. Bruce remained calm and composed. He could even reciprocate several of the remarks.

Your mother was friendlier towards the scientist. She really wanted to get him to know. And it was due to her that you didn’t start to contend with your father. He had put off several of potential mates you had dated. His behaviour had always angered you, but you had never been furious this fast. Bruce was _important_ to you.

The appointment headed south when your father told your boyfriend that he would _usually_ challenge him to fight but that he would relinquish it. _Because a Beta was too weak._ You tried to intervene. It wasn’t necessary to see _if_ Bruce was about to hulk out. Your father’s statement had definitely hit his sore point. Bruce always fought harder than anyone you knew – just to keep the Other Guy in check.

Your attempt was futile. It took mere seconds for Bruce to fully become the Hulk. His roar made the plates, glasses and even the windows tremble. You had never seen your father this terrified. “Hulk not weak. Hulk protect Y/N.”, he roared. You slowly stepped between him and your father whom he would most likely attack first.

“It’s okay Big Guy. You proved your point. Now let Bruce return.”, you said gently, but firm. “Hulk not calm enough.”, the giant answered meekly. Sighing you went over to him to use your secret ‘weapon’ against the Hulk. It was reserved for emergency cases but right now you didn’t have the patience to take the long way.

Despite your anger you kissed the Hulk as gentle as possible on the cheek. He blushed deeply before starting to shrink back to normal size. Back to his normal self, Bruce collapsed half unconscious to the bottom. You ignored your still shocked father in order to help him.

Bruce was heavy, especially because he couldn’t do anything to reduce his weight you were bearing on your shoulders. You somehow managed to drag him in your bedroom on the first floor. His shirt was laying downstairs in shreds, along with his shoes. Only his trousers were in one piece, although baggy.

Despite being barely awake Bruce’s hand searched for you when you left him alone on your bed. Your name left his lips heavily slurred. “I’ll be back again in two minutes. Just getting some painkillers for you.”, you reassured him gently and pressed a peck on his temple. He sighed contend.

You hurried downstairs to grab some water, painkillers and leftovers of the food in case Bruce woke up hungry. Your father seemed to have recovered. He obviously wanted to say something but you didn’t give him the chance to say anything. “Don’t try to tell me he’s too dangerous. The Hulk would never hurt or attack me. And for the record – I’m angry at you because this was entirely _your_ fault.”

Without saying anything else you headed back upstairs to your bedroom. Bruce seemed to have recovered a little – at least he wasn’t half unconscious anymore. When you sat down on the edge of the bed, he immediately reached for your body. Obviously to pull you into a hug that would put him finally at ease.

You hated doing this but you stopped his attempt to pull you next to him. Bruce always managed to look at you like a lost and beaten puppy when you denied him snuggles. It was each and every time nearly impossible to withstand but it was for the better. Bruce would thank you later. He tended to develop a massive headache a few hours after his change into Hulk when he didn’t take his painkillers.

“First your painkillers. Otherwise you will fall asleep until tomorrow and your headache wakes you up.”, you said firm. Bruce pouted a little bit which was far easier to withstand than his puppy dog face. You gave him the pills and he accepted his fate unquestioningly. Grateful for this you finally allowed him to pull your body close and bury his face in your neck. Bruce could really be a hell of a patient.

You purred softly to help Bruce calming down. It should show him that the two of you were safe and he could simply do what he needed to recover his strength – sleep. You would never purr this way if it wasn’t entirely safe. But this was your home. Your parents and especially your father would do everything in their power to keep you away from harm as long as you stayed under their roof.

It also applied for any friends you brought with you. No matter what your father thought about them. His pride as Alpha made him protect those you loved as well because he knew it would hurt you deeply to lose them. And despite being mad at your father you still trusted him to protect you and Bruce.

Bruce fell asleep very fast. Turning into the Hulk consumed a lot of energy. He would be really hungry the next morning. But for now you were contend to simply hold Bruce close. To make sure he felt also subconsciously safe so his sleep would be deep and peaceful. Eventually you fell asleep as well.

* * *

Your parents stood in the doorway to your bedroom and watched the two of you sleep. “He’ll be a fine mate for Y/N. She was never a person to become happy with an Alpha.”, your mother said quiet. “I know. I’ve seen the adoration in his eyes. Y/N will be happy with him.”, your father agreed. “Tell them you approve if they want to become mates.”, Y/M/N suggested. “I will tomorrow. For now we should let them sleep.”, Y/F/N answered.


End file.
